New Girls not Ordinary
by wishing.upon.a.star
Summary: Isabella Moressa is no ordinary pureblood girl. Brought up not to be intimidated by anyone as Blaise and Draco soon find out.


Whispers echoed around the hall as everyone noticed a tall girl walk into the Great Hall halfway through Dumbledore's speech. She was slender with sleek long dark brown hair that was straight and went past her shoulders. Her blue eyes flicked up to Dumbledore to see him halfway through a speech. The new girl was tanned and had the air of a model.

"Ah Isabella! Nice to see you made it okay." Dumbledore turned his attention to the young girl who had to be about 15. Murmurs erupted around the room full of shock and curiosity.

"Sorry I am late Professor there was a bit of a mix up at home." She replied smoothly, her face not flinching a bit at the murmurs.

"Not a problem at all my dear. Now we'll need that sorting hat and stool back." He said his brow creasing slight as he flicked his wand and the sorting hat and chair appeared in its normal place.

"There we are… If you may?" Dumbledore gestured to the stool. Isabella walked up the stairs easily, her confidence still strong as she faced the school and picked up the hat and sat on the stool.

'_Another one eh? Sly too… Cunning my my you have done some terrible things. No matter at all… You seem brave and confident as well my dear… But where to put you? Pureblood too so I see then it will have to be SLYTHERIN!"_

The sorting hat screamed as the Slytherin table erupted with applause and welcomed the new girl. Isabella took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson a pretty girl that was in 5th Year, the same as Isabella. Soon they were dismissed and Pansy erupted with mindless chatter. "Hi! I'm Pansy Parkinson… are you going to be in 5th grade too? What school did you come from? You look like a model your really pretty!" Pansy was out of breath as Isabella stopped and turned to her.

"I'm Isabella Moressa, yes I'll be in 5th grade, I was home-schooled until now for various reasons and I am a model." Isabella said coolly nearly shocking Pansy half to death. Pansy was about to reply when an amused voice interrupted her.

"Pansy stop, you'll scare the poor girl half to death." Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini approached from behind, Draco had that famous smirk on. Isabella merely glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of me." Draco smiled sweetly but evilly and held out his hand.

"Isabella Moressa and don't count yourself lucky to be known by me." Isabella smiled equally as sweet as Draco and strode off. Blaise burst into laughter as Draco stared in shock and Pansy skipped to catch up.

"Mate I think you just got RIPPED!" Blaise laughed as Draco glared and shoved him into a wall.

Pansy and Isabella passed a group of giggling 1st years who hushed when Isabella glared at them.

"You really do have to teach me how to do that." Pansy had calmed now.

"Why? Why should I do anything for anyone?" Isabella turned on her.

"There's the slytherin spirit. Nice to see you." A tall girl came up behind them and greeted Isabella.

"I can't believe dearest father actually tried to stop me before I left." She muttered back angrily.

"No! He didn't?" The girl replied in shock.

"Oh yes he did. The bastards cracked, and I'm the only one who can see it in the damn family." Isabella raised her tone slightly as they turned to walk into the slytherin common room. Pansy looked confused.

"You didn't tell Pansy that you're my cousin?" Isabella's companion asked her.

"No… I didn't know that you knew her. Liz you need to explain some things to me…" Isabella glared at her cousin.

"I can show you around tomorrow." Pansy chirped as Blaise walked into the common room.

"Ladies." He said all gentleman like nodding his head slightly before heading off. Pansy glared,

"Someone has to teach him a lesson…" She muttered in annoyance.

"Look Pansy I'm guessing because we're in the same year that we're in the same dorm?" Isabella questioned gaining back her models air.

"Yeah, here their up this way… I'll show you." Pansy replied as the two head upstairs, Liz had already left to greet her friends. Isabella and Pansy arrived in their dorm and discovered another bed with Isabella's suitcases next to it.

"They better not have broken anything." Isabella strolled over to her pink suitcases as Pansy began to pack away her clothes in a closet.

"That bitch better not be flouncing around this year." Pansy said angrily as her thoughts drifted to that stupid Hermione Granger who thought she was better than everyone. Isabella stared at Pansy in disbelief, thinking this girl was an airhead… Maybe Pansy Parkinson wasn't what she seemed.

"What bitch?" Isabella asked greedily already having plans scheming in her head.

"Hermione Granger, ugh she thinks she is better than everyone and I am so ready for someone to beat her at something, anything at all. Although anyone can beat her at looks... She makes that competition to easy to win!" Pansy laughed as Isabella froze.

"Did you say Granger?" Isabella smiled wickedly.

"Yeah the know-it-all frizz ball." Pansy remarked surprised at Isabella's reaction.

"This year is going to be **fun**." Isabella replied a grin having crept across her normally smooth face.

3 other girls walked into the dorm chatting easily. "Oh Isabella this is Periello Hades, Chentelle (pronounced shentelle) Kera and Lana Slivers. Thankfully Millicent Bulstrode left this year… I'd count you lucky on that one." Pansy introduced the girls and shuddered at the thought of Millicent. Isabella studied them, they seemed good enough to be her friends…

"I guess I'll introduce myself. Isabella Moressa, I'm pure-blood, 15 years old, a model and I used to be home-schooled. Elizabeth Tentagra from 6th grade is my cousin and yeah that's about it." Isabella gave them one of her dazzling smiles. Pansy was a bit taken aback, where was the cold greeting that Pansy had gotten? Oh well maybe she's become a bit more secure here.

"So you're the girl that Draco's ranting about… He seems to be pretty obsessed with you." Periello commented dryly. Isabella laughed, "I told him not to count himself lucky that he knew me." She told them as they burst into fits of giggles.

"Ugh Blaise is still out there being all up himself. I'm so sick of that boy! I swear if he doesn't stop asking me out I'm going to leave him levitated above the whomping willow and drop him!" Chentelle ranted as she peeked out of their dorm into the common room.

"What's the whomping willow?" Isabella asked with sudden interest.

"It's a tree that moves… It's got no leaves because of its constant movement and it whacks and thrashes at anyone who goes near it. One kid got his eye poked out they say." Lana said dryly. Isabella's eyes twinkled with interest.

"You know Chentelle, that's not a bad idea… But it's a great threat." Isabella had that wicked smile again. Pansy looked at Isabella strangely.

"What are you planning?" She asked as Isabella changed into her very short pyjama's.

"What do you think? I'm going to flirt with Blaise, which will annoy the hell out of Draco and then take advantage of Blaise as soon as Blaise turns on the charm… I'll only act interested but trust me this will be fun." Isabella retorted as her eyes twinkled and she put her hair which she had spelled to be curly, half up and half down. The girls looked at each other and also gained a mischievous smile as they themselves changed into their pyjamas. Isabella's pyjama's involved the latest muggle trend, they were short shorts with fluro splashes of paint across them. She had a fluro pink singlet to match it. Isabella picked up a fluro orange toiletries kit and headed for the door.

"Wait up!" All four girls cried at once grabbing their own toiletries and heading out the door to the bathroom. "Don't follow, I'm going to ask Blaise to point me in the direction of the girls bathrooms…" Isabella hissed back at them in a whisper. The girls waited for a few minutes then headed out the door to see Blaise and Isabella in conversation. Isabella had one finger twisting around a curl…

"Oh Blaise its you! Thank the gods." Isabella used her catwalk signature walk to get to Blaise and she saw his eyes following her hips.

"Hey Isabella, what's up?" Blaise asked clearly staring at her chest.

"Hey! Up here!" Isabella clicked in his face looking frustrated.

"Ever so sorry dearest Isabella." Blaise had turned on the charm at last. Isabella moved closer to him so that her head was near his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again, or I will personally levitate you above the whomping willow and drop you on it. Got it?" She whispered in his ear as he paled.

"Got it, like I said… It was just a mistake and I'm very sorry." He replied looking flustered but still trying to be the gentleman.

"Mistake isn't in my vocabulary, and you're lucky that second chance happens to be in there." She whispered back fiercly. Blaise gulped and watched her walk off her hips swaying. (signature catwalk) He turned around himself to be facing Draco Malfoy.


End file.
